In the use of wheel chairs by invalids or patients that may be severely handicapped, it is desirable for the patient to be able to retract the back rest, so as to enable the patient to be transferred with relative ease to the top of a bed, for example. Whereas wheel chairs in the prior art may have back rests which are removable, these are not easily removable by the patient, while remaining seated in the wheel chair. Furthermore, the constructions of removable back rests in the prior art are substantially complex and costly.
In the use of wheel chairs by patients who may be invalids or are post-operated persons, it is also desirable for the patient to be able to move the wheel chair directly over a conventional toilet, and to use the toilet while remaining seated in the wheel chair. Such an arrangement avoids the necessity of transferring the patient from the wheel chair for the purpose of seating that person on a conventional toilet, bed pan or other toilet accessory. In wheel chairs, heretofore, there is not to be found the feature of permitting the wheel chair to be rolled directly over a conventional toilet. This feature allows the patient to use the toilet in the conventional manner, and avoids the requirement of attendants having to carry the person out of the wheel chair for this purpose.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wheel chair in which the patient seated in the wheel chair may, at will, retract or reapply the back rest.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheel chair having a seat arrangement in which an opening may be uncovered, at will, and the wheel chair may be moved directly over a conventional toilet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wheel chair of the foregoing character in which the wheel chair functions may all be carried out by the patient, without requiring aid from attendants.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a wheel chair arrangement, as described, which may be fabricated and maintained in service economically.